


Thank God I Found You

by missy_fantasy0327



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy_fantasy0327/pseuds/missy_fantasy0327
Summary: Becky is assigned to give the new employee a tour on her first day. After working with each other feelings start to blossom between the two, but will past relationships prevent the two from being together?





	1. Chapter 1

“Okay, I have my keys, phone, bag, wallet………….” Becky said to herself as she walked into the gym.

“BECKY!” Yelled her boss Robert Huffman, better known in the gym world as Booker T

She was startled for a bit and almost dropped her black iced coffee, but quickly regained her composure

“Hey Book what’s up?” Becky responded to her superior without trying to sound frazzled

“You remember on Friday when I told you you had to show the new Zumba instructor the ropes? Well she’s coming at 9:30 so you have a good hour and some change to get ready. I know you’re going to do a good job!” Booker said as he walked back to his office

“Oh shit I can’t believe I forgot. Well at least he reminded me.” She thought to herself as she changed into her Muay Thai gear. She decided to participate in her favorite form of relaxation: playing in her Sunkist colored hair.In the middle of doing so, a knock interrupted her process. She looked toward the doorway of the locker room but she didn’t see the knocker.

“Hello?” An unfamiliar voice called into the room

Becky walked near the voice and the sight before her stopper her in her tracks. The woman standing in the doorway was a dark-skinned woman, about the same height and build as her, beautiful brown eyes, a slick back ponytail, shiny white teeth, wearing black sneakers, a pink sports bra, and pink and black leggings.

Becky just stood there with her mouth agape until the mystery woman’s voice snapped her back into reality.

“Uh my name is Trinity and I just wanted to know where I could find Rebecca” she asked

“Oh erm I’m Rebecca, well you could call me Becky because that’s what everyone else around here calls me but that’s besides the point.” She realized she was rambling and decided to save herself. “Well now that that’s over, let’s start the tour shall we?”

“Okay I’m ready.” Trinity said


	2. Chapter 2

“ So this where crossfit is done.” Becky said as she showed Trinity the room filled with weights, pull up bars, gymnastics rings, and other various workout equipment.

 

“This is a lot.” Trinity said as she looked around the room

 

“Yeah it is. That’s why I leave it to the experts.” And on cue, a muscular man standing at about 6’1, with a full beard, blonde patch, and a bigger than average nose came out of the office and approached Becky and Trin

 

“Becks, what- oh you have a guest? I would be rude NOT to introduce myself. I’m Seth Rollins, and I’m the head Crossfit instructor here at Reality of Fitness. What about yourself?”

 

“I’m Trinity and I’m the new Zumba instructor. I’m pretty sure I’ll see you around Mr.Rollins.” Trinity said in a sarcastic manner that made Seth bust out in a devilish cackle

 

“I like you already. Have a GREAT first day!”, Seth said as he started to get ready for the day

 

“Seth is something else I tell ya. Now we have to go see my favorite person here.”

 

As they walked up the stairs, Becky led Trinity to a room that looked similar to the one they were in before, but it was smaller and the walls were painted a bright shade of red instead of black. 

 

Also, instead of nu metal playing, 7/11 by Beyonce was playing which made Trinity bop along to it.

 

“If you like this, then you’ll love Charlotte. She’s the head personal trainer here.”

 

“Did someone call for a PT?” A tall blonde woman with ample breasts said as she walked into the room. 

 

“Charlotte!” Becky exclaimed as she went over to hug her best friend

 

“This is Trinity. She’s the new Zumba instructor and I’m giving her a tour of the gym.”

 

“Well Trin, this gym is great and we all treat each other like family. And I’m happy that Book picked Becky to give you a tour, she’s the perfect energy booster in the morning. I don’t even need coffee anymore.”

 

“Don’t flatter me so much Char. I’ll see you around during lunch.”

“Alright see you later Becks, and have a good first day Trin!”

 

“I will!”

 

The two women reached their final destination as they walked into a room painted a tolerable shade of yellow, and was a familiar sight to Trinity.

 

“So this is the Zumba studio. This your playground Trin. The other Zumba instructor should be here in a few minutes to go over some things with you.”

 

“Okay, and um, thanks for the tour. I really appreciated it”

 

“No problem. I gotta get the rest of the Muay Thai stuff ready. Have a great day.”

 

Becky thought that the end of her greeting wasn’t enough, so she decided to hug Trinity, and when she did, she felt something between the other woman that made her let go.

 

“So yeah, I’ll uh see you around Trin” Becky said as she finally left 

  
“What the hell was that?” Naomi thought to herself as she still felt the aftershocks from the spark she felt when her and Becky hugged 


	3. Chapter 3

As the work day went on at Reality of Fitness, Trinity found getting adjusted to be quite easy. The other Zumba instructor, Summer, went over the schedule for their class times. After both of their 11:00 am classes wrapped up, they decided to have lunch together in the break room.

“So I’m assuming you like it here so far?” Summer asked as she heated up her food in the microwave

“Yeah I do. I like it here a lot actually.”

“That’s great. I know my first day here I thought I was going to get fired because I was the first Zumba instructor that Booker had hired. I was so scared that I was gonna mess something up, or that the class wouldn’t be popular so I was scrambling to find a second job; but everything turned out to be the complete opposite. I’m happy that you’re here now too. It really shows that Zumba is taking off.”

“It definitely does. I know people just look at it as just dancing, but it really gets you into shape.”

“Right!” As soon as Summer heard the ding from the microwave she took her food out. 

“That’s chili and rice?”

“Sure is. What do you have for lunch?”

“Just some grilled chicken and some vegetables. I actually thought about making chili but chicken was the easier option.”

“You’re lazy already? That’s not a good look!” Summer said jokingly “So who gave you a tour this morning?”

“Becky did. She seems like a cool person.” Trinity didn’t know why, but as soon as she mentioned Becky’s name, a shiver went down her spine

“Yeah she really is. She’s funny too, but in a corny younger sibling way. Her puns are just so bad they’re good.”

Summer and Trinity were having a good time until Summer looked at her phone.

“Damn, we only have five minutes left.”

“Time really went by fast huh?”

“It does when you have fun.”

“Well we have to start getting ready for our afternoon classes.”

“Yeah let’s do that.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

“Well at least today is over.” Charlotte said as she and Becky packed up their things

“6:00 didn’t come fast enough today.”

“At least you don’t work tomorrow Becks.”

“The highlight of my week if we’re being honest.” As Becky and Charlotte were making their way out of the gym, they saw Summer and Trinity walking down the steps.

“Hey you guys!” Summer screamed as she and Trinity met them on the first floor

“What’s up?”

“Me and Trin were just on our way out. Oh and Charlotte, one of my friends said that she needs a PT so I gave her your contact info. Is that cool?”

“Yeah. I’ll let her know what’s up once she calls.”

“Alright cool. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” 

As Summer walked out, Becky focused her attention on Trinity.

“So did you like your first day?”

“Yeah I actually did. Thanks for the tour.”

“No problem. If you need help you know where the Muay Thai room is.”

“I got you Becky. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

As Trinity walked out of the gym, Becky stared at her in a way that fell somewhere in between lusting and longing. Charlotte observed this and knew something was up.

“Ladies! What are you two still doing here?” Seth said in a condescending manner as he was on his way out as well

“Don’t you think you’re being a little NOSY there Seth?” Becky responded in one of her signature puns

“Okay little orphan Annie and Axl Rose. You two just need to bring it down a notch”

“Seth, just make sure you know how to walk correctly when you come here tomorrow. I heard that Roman puts in WORK.”

“You know what? I’m leaving now. Bye losers!” Seth said as he made a dramatic exit

“He really is something else. I’ll see you tomorrow Becky.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow too.”

As both women walked to their cars, Charlotte wanted to bring up Becky and her staring, but she decided to save it for another day. They said their final goodbyes and drove to their respective destinations. Becky pulled into the parking lot of her apartment complex and went through her bag to see if she forgot anything. Before finally getting out, she replayed her work day in her head. The one image that she kept seeing over and over was the one of Trinity before she left the gym to go home. The grumble of her stomach bought her back to reality.

“Guess that’s my cue to go inside then.” She said to herself as she got her things and walked to her apartment


	4. Chapter 4

As Becky walked into her apartment, and dropped her bags, she was greeted by a ball of fur crashing into her legs.

“Hey J.K.! How ya doin’ girl? Did ya miss me?”

She was met with a bark and a lick to the face which meant that she did.

“Alright, let’s see what’s for dinner tonight” Becky said as she looked in the fridge and found her meal she made for dinner

“Salmon and rice.” 

As she set the microwave to three minutes, her phone vibrated with a notification.

“Hey Becky, are you doing anything tomorrow?” The text from Charlotte read

“Besides working out, no. Why what’s up?”

“I ordered something and it’s supposed to be coming tomorrow. Can you wait for my package?”

“Sure just leave the key for me”

The microwave dinged and Becky walked over and took her food out.

“Ya want some J.K.? You want some? Dance for it!”

The Irish toy collie danced around in circles until Becky gave her a piece of salmon 

“Remember ya have actual dog food J.K.!”

Becky continued to scroll through social media; she retweeted some Muay Thai videos, liked a few dog pictures on Instagram, and watched people’s stories on Snapchat. Looking at the clock, she realized it was time to start getting ready for bed.

“8:00? Time for me to hit the hay.”

Before finally going to sleep, she took one last look at her phone, and seeing that she had no notifications, and finally went to sleep.

  
  


................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

“I’m happy you’re enjoying yourself Trin” Trinity’s best friend Lana said while trying to play with her dog Coco

“I really am. Everyone there is so nice, and I don’t work on Thursdays so that’s  a bonus.”

“So did you find a bae there?”  Said Nicole, who was on Facetime along with her wife Cameron

“Nikki, she just started working there. How could she find someone already?”

“Thank you Cameron. I gotta wait at least a month to see if I’m interested in anyone.”

“So you’re telling me you didn’t see one attractive guy or girl there?”

“I’m about to hang up on the both of you.”

“I have to go to sleep right now anyway. I have a few clients coming to look at houses anyway. Bye Trin, bye Lana.”

“Yeah I’m gonna go to sleep too. I have a whole bunch of paperwork due this week. Bye you guys.”

“I’m going to leave too Trin. I have work in the morning.”

“Alright bye Lana.”

“Looks like it’s just me and you Coco”

As Coco walked toward her owner, Trinity replayed the question that Nikki had asked about finding anyone suitable to be in a relationship with. Her mind automatically showed the image of Becky in her Muay Thai gear giving her a tour of the gym. 

“That hug” She said in her mind

Honestly, it confused her. Sure Becky is attractive, but is she attracted to her is the question that needs to be answered. The butterflies she felt in her stomach were always there when she met new people, so why should this be any different?

“I need to go sleep. I’m overthinking this” She said quietly as Coco followed her to her bedroom

 


	5. Chapter 5

“Mmm stop” Becky grumbled as she felt something licking her face

The culprit disobeyed Becky's commands and continued to lick her face

“Come on J.K.” Becky said as she opened her eyes  to see her dog staring right back at her

“I don’t even need an alarm clock now do I?” Becky was met with another lick to the face

“Alright I need to start getting ready”

Becky got out of her bed and went to the bathroom. She completed her morning routine of showering, brushing and flossing her teeth, and washing her face.

“Okay let’s see what I’m wearing today.” Becky looked through her drawers to find a pair of grey leggings and a white Adidas shirt

She made her way to the kitchen, where J.K. was currently inhabiting, to see what was for breakfast.

“Let’s see” Becky said to herself as she opened the refrigerator “Okay I have eggs, spinach, and bacon. It sounds like an omelette to me.”

As she started to prepare her breakfast, her phone rang with a FaceTime notification.

“Hey Charlotte what’s up?”

“Hey Becks. I wanted to let you know that the USPS said my package was gonna come at around 12:30 or 1. So you have more than enough time to do what you need to do before you head over to my apartment.”

“Alright thanks. Is it cool if I bring J.K. with me?”

“Of course you could bring her.”

“Okay. I’ll send you a picture once I get your delivery?”

“Thanks. I’ll see you later” 

“You really want some of this breakfast don’t ya?” Becky said to J.K. as she licked her lips staring at Becky plating her food

“I was going to make ya dance for the food, but I’ll give ya a break break today. Enjoy your meal princess.” 

As Becky and J.K. both ate their breakfast, Becky started to think about Trinity.

“I wonder if she’s having a good day today” Her thought process was interrupted by J.K. growling then turning on her back to get her belly rubbed

“You’re too much girl. I still love ya though”

Becky and J.K. played with each other for a bit before Becky looked at the time and decided it was time to head out.

“It’s 9:30, let’s go J.K.” 

Becky double checked to see if she had everything with her, and once she did, her and J.K. finally left.

“You okay in the back girl?” This earned a bark from J.K., which Becky took as a good response

“Okay let’s roll out!”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

 “You guys that was a GREAT Zumba session. I don’t know how we’re gonna top next class. I’ll see you guys tomorrow”

Honestly, Trinity didn’t think she would like Reality of Fitness that much; and it was only her second day. She loved Booker as a boss, all of her coworkers were friendly, and she was getting paid to do something that she loves. As she was getting ready to go on lunch, she thought about the tour she received, and the woman who was her guide.

“That was actually really nice.” She thought to herself “Becky seemed really happy about showing me around. I wonder what she’s doing right now” Her thought process was interrupted by a knock at the door. Trinity looked to see a man she had never seen before standing in the doorway.

“Uh, can I help you?”

“Um, I just wanted to know if your name is Trinity.”

Trinity noticed that he had a similar accent to Becky’s, but his was thicker

“Yeah. Why do you ask?”

“Well my name is Finn and I wanted to introduce myself. I don’t work on Mondays so I couldn’t meet you yesterday.”

“Well it’s nice to meet you Finn. Where do you work?”

“I’m a Muay Thai instructor with Becky. She gave you the tour yesterday right?”

“Yeah. She’s pretty cool. Do you guys know each other?”

“We actually do. I actually trainer her in Muay Thai when she first started. We’ve been friends for about 12 years now.”

“Wow! So what days so you work?”

“Tuesday, Wednesday, and Friday.”

“That’s great. I’m about to go on my lunch break. So I’ll see you around.”

“Okay. It was nice meeting you”

“Same here”

“I guess all Irish people are charming, because him and Becky are the definition of that word” She said to herself as she walked to the break room to eat her lunch

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………....

“Oi, you’re looking a lil shabby J.K. I need to take ya to the groomers this week to get cleaned up”

J.K. responded by growling at her owner

“Don’t get mad at me for telling the truth” 

A knock at the door disrupted the strange “argument” between the two

“Must be Charlotte’s package”

Becky opened the door to see a USPS delivery man

“Package for Charlotte?”

“Yeah that’s me”

“Okay just sign here and you’re good”

“Thanks. Have a great day”

“You too ma’am”

Becky walked back to the couch to be joined by J.K. who was sniffing the box too see what was in it

“Stop being nosy” She said to her dog

After sending a picture to Charlotte, she decided to see what was on TV

“I hate soap operas, no talk shows, the news is too depressing, oooooo ESPN”

If there’s a channel you would find in Becky’s favorites, ESPN would be one of them

“This news about Ronda Rousey sucks. I hope she comes back ready to fight”

Becky wasn’t keeping track of the time, because before she knew it Charlotte came into her apartment.

“Well that was fast. How was work?”

“It was actually great. Summer’s friend is gonna start with me on Thursday.”

“That’s great. How is Trin liking it so far?”

“She loves it there so far” Charlotte noticed how Becky sounded enthusiastic when ashe asked about their coworker

“That’s awesome. She’s a great addition to the team. Booker made the right choice.”

“He really did. Do you wanna stay for dinner? I’m making tacos and I know you don’t have plans on a Tuesday night”

“I might as well. I’ll even help ya. I don’t wanna be lazy.”

“Well bring your ass to the kitchen!”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………....

 

“Another successful day” She said to herself “I can’t wait to see Coco. I miss her”

She packed all of her stuff and started to walk down the steps. When she finally reached the first floor, she saw Finn talking with someone she knew very well.

“Sami?” 

“Trinity? How have you been? I haven’t seen you in forever!” He said as he hugged her

“Wait, you two know each other? Finn asked as he saw the interaction between the two

“Yeah. He works at the same high school as my ex. How are your Arabic classes going?”

“They’re actually doing great. My students are the best.”

“Small world huh? Well Sami and I were on our way out. It really was good meeting you. Have a good night!”

“You too!”

Trinity made her way to her car, got in, checked all her mirrors, and started to drive. The gym was only 15 minutes away from her apartment, so the ride wasn’t all that bad. She pulled into the parking lot and picked the spot that was closer to the gate. After taking all of her belongings out, she took the elevator up to the fifth floor.

“Let’s hope Lana didn’t didn’t lock the door this time because I don’t feel like getting my keys from my bag” She turned the knob, and thankfully it was unlocked

Trinity was greeted by cheerful barks from Coco. The black pit bull couldn’t contain her excitement any longer and ran to Trinity.

“Hey Coco! Hey girl! How you doin? I know you missed me!”

“You guys are ridiculous”

“Anyway Lana, how was my witlle pwincess today?”

“She was good. The only thing she didn’t eat was the Pupperoni.”

“She’ll eat it, but only when you aren’t looking”

“So sneaky!” Lana said to Coco who was only giving her owner attention “But anyway how was work?”

“It was amazing. I really do love it there.”

“I love that you love it there”

“Thanks Lana. I’m making Greek food for dinner. You wanna stay?”

“Sure. Just tell me what you want me to help you with.”

“Okay. Can you get the tomatoes and cucumbers out of the fridge?”

“Sure”

 

As both dinners went as planned, they talked about everything under the sun. However, the two blonde women noticed how their best friends acted when bring up each other. Charlotte noticed that Becky seemed happier than usual whenever Trinity’s name was brought up , and Lana noticed that Trinity smiled and blushed a little bit whenever Becky’s name was brought up. Both women were happy to see them look interested in each other. Neither Charlotte nor Lana brought up the changed demeanor in either woman because they thought it wasn’t the best time to. They just hoped that Trinity and Becky would become friends first before anything.


	6. Chapter 6

“I have to get my hair done at 3, so that means I’ll have some time to do what I need to” Trinity said to herself as she thought about her plans for the day

 

Although she liked working at Reality of Fitness, she appreciated the day off. It allowed her to regroup and recharge herself. 

 

“Coco! I gave you two pieces of ham already. Go eat your food” 

 

Trinity was met with the signature sad eyes that Coco would pull whenever she wanted something  

 

“You know damn well I can't say no to you when you do stuff like that” Trinity said as she gave her a third piece of ham 

 

She smiled as she saw Coco eat the ham. She remembered when she first saw the black pitbull back in March. 

_It was a month after her breakup with her ex-boyfriend, and she decided that she wanted a companion. Not a human one of course, but one in the form of an animal. She never had a pet of her own when she was a kid. Sure her cousins would bring their cats and dogs over, but they would always leave after their play dates were over. She always bombarded her parents with the same question of, “Can I have a pet?”, and they would always tell her that she wasn't responsible enough. After a while the question stopped being asked constantly, then it stopped being asked all together. She thought she would never have a pet, and her ex’s disdain for animals only solidified the thought for her even more. So when one of her good friends Nattie, who runs an adoption agency and a pet grooming and daycare business asked her if she wanted to adopt a puppy, she jumped at the chance to finally own a pet. When she got there, Nattie showed her all different types of cats and dogs, but none of them really caught her eye._

_“So you didn’t see any that you liked so far?”_

_“Not one Nattie. It's still more right?”_

_“Yeah. The pitbulls. They aren't as popular as the other dogs, so you’ll have a good choice to pick from. We could always go back to the cat section if you want.”_

_“No Nattie I'm fine with that. I'll stick to the dogs.”_

_She saw a few pits, but she still didn't feel like she had a connection with any of them. Until a particular one caught her eye. A black pitbull with brown eyes made eye contact with her and Trinity knew this was the one._

_“Nattie, can I meet this one?”_

_“Sure you can”_

_As the puppy walked towards Trinity, she saw that there was a burn on its upper hind left leg_

_“What happened to her?” Trinity asked with a hint of sadness in her voice_

_“Her old owners were just awful people. They were abusive to her and one day one of them took it too far. I guess she did something they didn't like and they poured hot water on her leg. It happened in November. It's in the healing process, but she still needs to go to the vet regularly to get skin grafts.”_

_While Nattie was talking, Trinity was playing with her. She really couldn't believe that someone could do something so cruel to an innocent animal; especially one that was as sweet as her._

_“That turns a lot of people off from adopting her. I guess the cost of grafting and actually taking care of her was too much for some people. I remember this one time this guy called her damaged goods and I just lost it.”_

_“Damaged goods?” Trinity said “She's far from damaged goods. She's a perfect little puppy who just needs some love, care, and a home”_

_“Does that mean what I think it means?”_

_“I'll take her Nattie”_

_“That's great! I’ll just get some papers and she'll be all yours”_

_After filling out the final page of paperwork, Trinity officially had a dog_

_“Take good care of her Trin”_

_“I will Nattie”_

_As Trinity drove with her new dog, she realized that she didn't name her_

_“What am I gonna name you? I’ll figure it out when we get inside”_

_After being in her apartment for awhile, she finally thought of a name._

_“I know, i’ll name you……… Coco. Yeah that's it. Actually, not just Coco. How about Coco Kennel? It's like the designer Coco Chanel, but the dog version.”_

_Coco just stared at Trinity the whole time_

_“Well, I should feed you”_

_At first, Coco was extremely shy. She often looked down at the floor anytime Trinity tried to talk to her. She only ate when Trinity wasn't around. At first Trinity tried to get Coco out of her shell, but she realized that she just had to wait. Slowly but surely Coco started to become more social;she even played with other dogs at the park. In addition, her grafting had been going well and was about 50% healed._

Coco’s barking took Trinity out of her flashback and reminded her of the errands they had to run

“You wanna be my alarm clock? Let's go. I'm not trying to be late to this hair appointment.” 

……………………………………………....................................................................................................................................................................................................................

“Becks, we still going out for lunch?”

“Yeah Charlotte I just gotta clean up real quick”

Becky washed her face, reapplied her moisturizer, and grabbed her bag

“Okay let's go”

They reached their destination in a little under 15 minutes, and were promptly seated due to Charlotte making reservations a week ago

“Would you ladies like anything to drink?” The waitress whose name tag read Nia asked

“Yeah I’ll take the orange seltzer” Becky said as she read through the menu

“And you ma’am?” 

“I’ll have what she's having” Charlotte said as she was doing the same thing 

“Okay I'll be back with your drinks” 

“You know what you're getting Charlotte?” 

“Yeah I'm getting the Citrus Chicken and Shrimp Salad”

“That sounds good. I'm getting the Grilled Chicken and Bell Pepper Salad” 

A few seconds later, Nia came back with their drinks. 

“Would you ladies like to place your orders now?”

After Becky and Charlotte placed their orders, Charlotte decided to ask Becky a serious question

“Becky, when are you gonna start looking for a girlfriend?” 

Becky almost choked on her seltzer

“What?” Becky said through coughs

“You heard me Becky. We need to get you back on the market. A wee lass like yourself shouldn’t be single.”

“Well here I am. single as a Pringle” 

Before Charlotte could respond, Nia came back with their food 

“Enjoy ladies!”

Becky was grateful for the food being there because that meant there would be silence for a while. That silence lasted about 2 minutes. 

“Don't think this conversation is over Becky.” 

Becky rolled her eyes as she continued to eat her food

“Look at you Becky. You're young, sexy, have a great paying job that you love, and you have a sleeve tattoo. That automatically makes chicks cream and you know that.” 

“Cream? Yeah I'm gonna start saying that now.”

“Look, all I'm trying to say is that you should put yourself out there more. Make an account on HER, or even try speed dating. Do something. Last thing I want to see you do is regret not finding a girl who is right for you. For all you know, the girl of your dreams could be in plain sight.”

“In plain sight” The words echoed in Becky’s head “Maybe Trinity could…….. No that's my friend, my coworker”

“Just try something Becky”

“I will Char. Speaking of love life, how’s Nattie?”

“My EX-WIFE is doing fine” Charlotte made sure to add the emphasis on ex-wife 

“No need to get all defensive. I just wanted to check up on your lady.”

“We're just friends now Becks and you know that”

“Sure” Becky said in a sarcastic tone

The remainder of their lunch went by smoothly. They finished their meals feeling satisfied, and they even ordered cheesecake to go.

“I’ll pay Charlotte. You could take the stuff to the car.”

“Alright. I'll come around in like a minute”

Becky paid the bill and left a $10 tip. She walked outside and replayed the comment said earlier, “You have a sleeve tattoo. That automatically makes chicks cream. I wonder if Trinity likes sleeve tattoos.” Becky’s thought process was interrupted by Charlotte honking her horn

“Hop in carrot head!” 

……………………………………………….................................................................................................................................................................................................................

“Hey Manny!” Trinity said as she hugged her hairstylist 

“Hey Trin! Come here and give me a hug chica!”

“I know it's been a while, but I just started this new job so I couldn't come in on Monday.” 

“You don't have to explain baby. As long as you come here to get your hair done, you're fine with me. Now sit down in the chair so I could get started.”

“I was thinking if you could dye the hair a dark purple at the ends.”

“Anything for you. And you said you got a new job, where at?”

“Reality of Fitness. It's like 10 minutes away from here.” 

“Oh you work at a gym? I know you have to be talking to at LEAST one of the guys or girls there.”

“You and Nikki man. I haven't even worked a full week there and you guys are talking about dating. I gotta do process of elimination first before anything.” 

“Well make sure you don't date a scrub. I don't want you dating another Jonathan.”

“Oh my God stop. Anyone but him.”

Manny and Trinity continued to talk about their love lives, and Trinity couldn't help but smile at Manny being in love with his boyfriend. 

“Baron really is perfect. He's big, strong, and his attitude is just ugh. I love him.” 

On cue, a 6’8 heavily tattooed man walked into the room. 

“Hey babe. I bought you some fish tacos from that place you like so much.”

“Thank you Baron! Are you on break right now?”

“Yeah. My next appointment isn't until 5, so I'll be with you and Little Miss Attitude over here.”

“Bye Baron” 

“Hey you two calm down now” Manny said in a playful tone

“Nothing is gonna happen….. yet.”

Trinity stuck her middle finger up at Baron after he made that comment 

“Do you see the disrespect? You should drop her as a client.”

“Baron go eat your fish tacos”

“That's your specialty Trin” 

For the rest of their time at the salon, Trinity, Manny, and Baron talked about everything, but the conversation ended up making Trinity’s relationship status the topic

“So you're telling me you're working at a gym and haven't talked to ANY guys or girls there yet.”

“I just said that Baron.”

“No need for you to get snappy. It's not my fault you're gonna end up with a dusty vagina because you don't want to talk to anyone.”

“Bosley Corbin i’m gonna need for you to stop.”

Manny just laughed at their witty banter. Trinity and Baron act like they're siblings. They start arguments over the most petty things, then they make up 6 seconds later. He was happy enough to have people in his life like them.

“Trin you gotta find somebody. You and Lana are the only ones without significant others. You better go on tinder.”

“Baron is right though. You gotta find somebody Trin. I understand Jimmy was an ass, but you gotta move on from that.”

“I really did. But I'm still a little hesitant to talk to somebody. It takes time to trust people after being done like that.”

“Trin, me and Manny really wanna see you happy. Start seeing some of your coworkers as potential boyfriends or girlfriends. Shit, they don't even have to be coworkers. Just find somebody.”

“Coworkers…… I mean Becky is my coworker and….. No. She's just a friend. That's too much going on.” 

  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

“You survived your first week of work Trin!” Summer yelled as she walked to the first floor

“This first week was great.” Trinity responded as she set her gym bag on the floor 

“You have any plans for tonight?”

“No. I just want to relax. I wanna do something on Saturday though.”

“Well you have my number so you could let me know what’s up.”

“You got it.”

Summer and Trinity’s conversation lasted for about another minute until Summer left to go home.

“Becky, what do you wanna get for dinner?”

“It doesn’t matter. We could figure it out later.”

Trinity looked up from her phone to see Charlotte and Becky walking out of the first floor bathroom.

“Hey Trin!”

“Hey Becky!”

“Did ya like your first week here?”

“Honestly, I really enjoyed it. I like everybody here. It feels like a family.”

“Well I guess we’re your big sisters now.” Charlotte said while simultaneously hugging both women 

“Alright Lottie that’s enough.”

“I told you not to call me that.” Charlotte said in a false offended tone as she broke the hug

“You’re just being a hater.”

While Charlotte and Becky continued to converse, Trinity started to stare at the orange haired woman. Her arms had the perfect amount of muscle, and the sleeve tattoo on her left arm piqued Trinity’s interest. 

“Ya like what ya see?” 

Trinity felt her face get hot from embarrassment.

“I was looking at your tattoo.”

“My sleeve eh?” 

“Yeah.”

“It’s actually my favorite tattoo.”

“Why?”

As Becky explained the meaning behind her tattoo to Trinity, Charlotte stood back and watched the conversation between the two happen.

“I told Becky about that tattoo.” Charlotte thought to herself while smirking “It gets the girls every time.”

Charlotte payed close attention to the way they were interacting with each other. Trinity gave Becky little compliments here and there, and Becky responded by somehow taking the compliments, and turning them into puns. The puns either earned a chuckle or an eyeroll from Trinity. She wanted to tell them to get a room, but she decided to save that for another day.

“So I’ll see you guys around.”

“Ya too Trin.”

The only thing Charlotte could do stare at Becky with a shit-eating grin.

“What?”

“Nothing. Let’s get outta here.”

The two best friends made their way to their cars, and discussed their plans for the night. They decided that they would spend their Friday evening at Becky’s apartment.

“What time ya comin’ Char?”

“I’ll text you when I’m outside.”

Becky got to her apartment in about 15 minutes. She opened the door, and as always, she was welcomed by J.K.

“Hey girl!”

Becky played with J.K.for a few minutes before being interrupted by a text message from Charlotte. She went to the front door and opened it to see her best friend with a bottle of wine in her right hand.

“Looks like you’re ready for a party.”

Charlotte put the wine on the counter, and was greeted by a rambunctious J.K.

“I know you missed auntie Char! Let me rub your belly!”

Becky smiled at them playing with each other.

“J.K. is looking kinda rough. When are you gonna take her to the groomers?”

“I was gonna go tomorrow. My sessions start at 10 and end at 1. Ya have any appointments tomorrow?”

“I only have 3. First one is at 9 and the last one is at 12.”

“That’s good. I haven’t seen Nattie in a while.”

“This could be like a little afternoon brunch. We could buy some sandwiches from that place that she likes.”

“Awww. Look at ya caring about your girl.”

“She’s my EX-WIFE.”

“But she’s still your friend.”

“Of course.”

Becky and Charlotte sat in silence for a while before Charlotte mentioned dinner. After  rummaging through Becky’s menu drawer, both women decided to get sushi. They placed their orders, which were set to arrive in 10 minutes. While waiting for their food, they talked about their work week. A person that came during their discussion was Trinity. They praised her work ethic, and how everyone loved her. Charlotte noticed that Becky seemed extra enthusiastic while talking about the new Zumba instructor. She was about to bring it up, but the sound of the doorbell being rung  interrupted her plan. Becky went to the door and got their food.

“Thank God! I was starving!”

“You always gotta be dramatic Char.”

They ate their sushi and drunk a glass of wine. Sadly for Becky, Charlotte wasn’t going to go a day without bringing up her nonexistent love life.

“Becky, remember when I told you that you shouldn’t be walking around being single?”

“Yes.” Becky responded in an annoyed tone

“So when are you gonna take my advice?”

Becky tried to ignore the question by going on her phone, but Charlotte wasn’t having it.

“Becky, I know you still have HER on your phone.”

“Yeah I still do.”

“Log back in.”

“That’s not happening.”

“Alright Becky. How about this? You don’t even have to find a girlfriend, but at least try to get laid. I can’t even remember the last time you even had sex.”

Charlotte’s comment  earned an eyeroll from Becky, however, she still logged back in because there was some truth to it. Becky hasn’t been getting much action since she broke up with Emma two months ago, and if she was getting any, it was from her vibrator. She waited for the app to load, and when it did, she wanted to throw her phone across her apartment when she saw who her first match was.

“Ya gotta be fookin kiddin’ me.”

“Who was your match?”

Becky took a deep breath before showing Charlotte who her match was.

“Oh shit! Look at you getting matched with your old FLAME.”

“Haha, very funny.”

“So you’re gonna tell me you never had a thing with her?”

“I NEVER had any type of “thing” with Eva.”

“Why do you sound so offended? She’s not ugly.”

“She isn’t. She’s beautiful, but you know how she can get.”

“Remember when you first moved in here and she introduced herself?”

Becky chuckled as she remembered moving in back in 2013. 

_ She just moved in, and said her goodbyes to her real estate agent, whose name was Nicole. Charlotte helped her unpack, and while doing so, they heard the doorbell ring. Becky answered the door to see a woman standing at about 5’8, with perfect breasts, and hair so red that it would make Wendy from Wendy’s jealous. _

_ “‘Hi! I’m Eva. I live three doors down from you, and I just wanted to let you know if you need anything I’m here. Oh, and welcome to the neighborhood!” _

_ “Thanks.” _

_ “You got a girlfriend already Becks?” _

_ “Very funny Char, let’s finish unpacking.” _

_ After an hour of unpacking, they decided to take a break. _

_ “I’m in the mood for something sweet.” _

_ Before Charlotte could respond, the doorbell rang again. _

_ “I wonder who that could be?” _

_ “Probably your girlfriend.” _

_ “Very funny Charlotte.” _

_ Becky opened the door to see the red headed woman again. _

_ “Hey!” _

_ “What’s up Eva?” _

_ “I baked some cookies and I wanted to know if you wanted any. They’re chocolate chip.” _

_ “I was just saying how I wanted something sweet. Thanks Eva.” _

_ “No problem. I’ll see you around.” _

_ Becky walked back to the couch that Charlotte was sitting on. _

_ “Your girlfriend is a mind reader huh?” _

_ “Shut up and eat the cookies.” _

_ “I think eating Eva’s cookies is your job.” _

_ Becky and Charlotte continued to eat the cookies, then went back to unpacking. After another 2 hours, they finally finished unpacking. _

_ “Alright I’m hungry what are we eating for dinner?” Charlotte asked  _

 

“Ask Eva to make those cookies again.”

“Charlotte ya live to harass me don’tcha?”

“It was obvious that she had a crush on you. Shit, she probably still does. She seems like she’s great in bed.”

Becky shook her head as she looked through Eva’s profile.

“She’s back in Orlando now.”

“She moved to Miami last year right?”

“Yeah. I guess to further her modeling career.”

“Now she has a clothing line. Tyler said called it a Fashion Nova knock off brand.”

“I still wanna stop by the boutique that he has with Johnny.”

“We could go after our brunch with Nattie.”

“That’s cool. Now let’s see what’s on TV.”

“No romantic comedies Char!”

“You love them and you know it!"


	8. Chapter 8

It was only 1:15 in the afternoon, and the only thing Becky wanted to do was relax. Her Muay Thai training did go well, but her classes on Saturdays are for beginners. So that meant having to do one of her biggest pet peeves- repeat instructions multiple times. Even though that did drive her crazy, she enjoyed the classes. They mostly consisted of women and young college students who wanted to get fit and learn more about the combat sport.

“Maybe a hot shower will help.” She said to herself as she entered the locker room

Becky undressed and put her vibrant hair in a ponytail. She stepped into the shower and let the hot water hit her body.

“This feels great.”

She got her loofah and squeezed her lavender scented body wash on it. She washed her body for about 10 minutes. She dried herself off and got dressed. Her outfit consisted of a red t-shirt, grey sweatpants, and red and grey nikes. As she was packing up her stuff, her phone started to vibrate.

“Hello?”

“Becks, I’m five minutes away from the gym.”

“Alright I’m almost ready.”

By the time Becky came outside, her ride was there with a special guest inside.

“Your child missed you Lucky!”

On cue, J.K. jumped to the passenger seat.

“J.K.! Go to the back seats!”

Becky got in the car, and to neither woman’s surprise, J.K. jumped on Becky’s lap.

“I’m gonna spank ya!”

However, the Irish toy collie wasn’t phased by Becky’s false threat.

“Stop licking my face J.K.” Becky said while laughing

“You two are like children.”

“Children that you love Char.”

Charlotte chuckled as she pulled into the parking lot of the sandwich shop.

“It’s dog friendly right?”

“Yeah.”

Becky attached J.K’s leash to her collar, and started toward the entrance along with Charlotte.

“Hello! What can I get you today?”

“Uh Becks, you wanna order first?”

“Sure. Can I get the Mediterranean flatbread sandwich, and a cherry seltzer please?”

“That’s it?”

“Yeah.”

“What about you ma’am?”

Becky moved to the side as Charlotte got ready to order

“Can I have two BLTs with extra mayo, and two orange seltzers?”

“That’s it?”

“Yes. I’m paying for all three orders too.”

“Okay. Your total is $35.50. Will you be paying with cash or a card?”

“My card.”

“Okay. Insert it into the chip reader.”

Charlotte inserted her card, but an error message came up on the screen.

“Let me try.”

Even with the employee trying, the error message still showed up.

“It looks like you’re gonna have to swipe it.”

Charlotte swiped her card, and it was accepted.

“Okay ladies, your orders will be ready in about 5-7 minutes. What name will the order be placed for?”

“Charlotte.”

“Okay you’re all set.”

Becky, Charlotte, and J.K. walked towards a table near the windows

“J.K. don’t even think about sitting on the chairs.”

“You’re ridiculous Becks.”

Both women engaged in small talk for a few minutes before being notified of their order being ready. They got their food, and put $10 each into the tip jar. Thankfully, Nattie’s pet salon and day care was only about 10 minutes away, so J.K. didn;t have to wait longer to be groomed. Charlotte parked her car and her, Becky, and J.K. made their way to Nattie’s business. As soon as they walked in there, they were greeted by a familiar face.

“Oh my God! It’s been forever since I’ve seen you guys.”

“We wanted to surprise you.”

“Well this the best surprise I’ve gotten in a long time.”

Yearning for attention, J.K. layed on her back to see if Nattie would rub her belly.

“How could I forget about you J.K.?” Nattie said as she rubbed the dog’s belly “You need a little cleaning up girl.”

“That’s why I bought her here.”

“It’s a good thing you did because a spot just opened up.”

“While J.K. gets cleaned up, we could eat lunch. We got sandwiches from that place that you like so much.”

“Aww, you shouldn’t have!”

“But we did Nattie.”

“I’ll clean up my office, and we could have lunch in there. I’ll be back in two minutes.”

Nattie disappeared into her office, and Becky and Charlotte walked with J.K. to the salon area. While walking there, both women saw another familiar face.

“Coco! How ya doin’ girl?” Becky said as she rubbed the dog’s back

“You look so good! Your leg is healing too!” Charlotte added as Coco licked her hand  

Even though Charlotte and Becky both know Coco, Charlotte knew the pitbull longer. 

 

_ Even though her and Nattie’s divorce was finalized in late October, Charlotte still enjoyed going to the Nattie’s pet business. She loved seeing the cats, dogs, birds, ferrets, and even lizards, at the daycare, salon, and adoption center. Charlotte was mostly seen at the adoption center. She helped, and often played with the animals down there. She wanted to let them know that even if they weren’t adopted, they were still loved. Sometimes while she played with them, she would get sad because of how mistreated some of them were. _

_ “They didn’t deserve to get hurt.” Is what Charlotte often thought  _

_ Over time, the animals that she played with got adopted. While she was a little sad to see some of her friends go, she was also happy to see them be taken home by owners who were gonna take care of them. Sadly, that couldn’t be said about one group of dogs- the pit bulls. Even though they are often seen as aggressive and troublemakers, they’re far from that. They were the sweetest animals that Charlotte ever encountered, so when she saw them being overlooked, it made her even more sad. The pitbull that Charlotte thought deserved the most love was the black pit bull that was brought in on an early December afternoon. _

_ “I want you to meet this pretty girl.” Nattie said to Charlotte as she brought over a dog she’s never seen before _

_ “Well aren’t you a cutie pie.” Charlotte said while massaging the dog’s ears  _

_ Charlotte examined the dog, and gasped in shock as she saw its upper hind left leg _

_ “Her old owners poured boiling water on her leg.” _

_ “But why?” _

_ Somehow, the pit bull sensed that they were talking about her, and she started to look down. _

_ “Let’s take her back to the pit bull area.” _

_ Over the following weeks and months, more and more animals were adopted, but not that many pit bulls were, so when Nattie told Charlotte that the black pit bull, who was now named Coco was adopted, Charlotte couldn’t be happier. _

“Whoever adopted Coco really loves her. She looks so happy.”

“She does Char.”

“You guys, my office is ready!”

The women got comfortable, then Charlotte gave them their food.

“You got our favorite sandwich? Look at you being considerate.”

“Because we have good taste.”

Becky smiled as she saw the ex-couple converse. She knew that they still had feelings for each other, but stubbornness from both women would most likely prevent them getting back together.

“How is the girlfriend search going Becky?” Nattie asked while drinking her seltzer

“I’m not even looking for one.”

“That’s not what Charlotte told me.”

Becky stared at Charlotte with a “really bitch?” look on her face

“Don’t listen to her Nattie, she really is looking for a girlfriend. Eva is her number one choice.”

Nattie almost choked on her seltzer when she heard that name.

“Eva? The same one that was obsessed with you?” Nattie said through laughs

“Are ya done trying to interrogate me on my love life?”

“You know what Nattie? Let’s stop asking Becky about about her love life. How’s that sex life though Becks? I bet Eva has a great tongue.”

“Is J.K. finished with her grooming yet?”

“Actually, I’ll check right now.”

Nattie left, and returned in under a minute.

“She’s getting dried right now.” Nattie said “Oh and Charlotte, I have some guests that want to see you.”

Charlotte’s facial expression went from confused to excited as she saw four cats walk in the room. They immediately walked over to the taller blonde and curled up around her.

“They missed you.”

“I could tell.”

Charlotte smiled as 2 Pawz, Makaveli, Boo Bear, and Louie vied for attention. Sure the other animals that frequented the shop and the ones waiting to be adopted were loved by her, but the cats hold a special place in her heart. She treats them as if they were her and Nattie’s children.

“Awww. Look at mommy Lottie taking care of  her babies.”

“Two things Becks- first thing, don’t call me that. Second thing, how you feel about and treat J.K. is how I feel about and treat these little kitties.”

As if she heard herself being talked about, J.K. walked into the room. She jumped on Becky’s lap and started to lick her face.

“Becks if you never end up getting a girlfriend, just know that J.K. will always be there to kiss you.”

“You’re a bully.”

“Ladies calm down.” said Nattie in a playful tone

“It’s all fun and games babe.”

Nattie blushed at being the pet name.

The women played with their pets for about an hour before calling it a day.

“It was really nice for you guys to stop by. I really enjoyed your company.”

“Anytime Nattie.”

The women walked out of Nattie’s office, and were accompanied by their four legged friends.

“J.K. looks great. I’m happy I brought her in today.”

“I am too. She was looking kind of homeless.”

“She didn’t look THAT bad.”

“Keep lying to yourself Becky.”

Becky and Nattie kept their banter going until they reached the front desk.

“Uh Becks, could you pull my car up to the front?”

Becky knew that meant, “I want to talk to Nattie alone.”

“No problem. Let’s go J.K.”

“It was good to see Becky and J.K., but it was great to see you.”

“I know it was.” said Charlotte as she petted Boo Bear 

“You should come to the house. You could have a little play date.”

“That sounds like a good idea.”

“You know, the cats weren’t the only ones that missed you.”

Nattie and Charlotte moved closer together, and the aforementioned blonde placed her hand on top of Charlotte’s. However, before either of them could make a move, Becky honked the horn of Charlotte’s car, which startled both women.

“Only Becky would do some shit like that.” thought Charlotte

“So I’ll text you when I’m available.”

“Okay.”

“Oh!” screamed Nattie “Tell Becky to follow 2 Pawz on Instagram!”

“I gotcha.”

Charlotte walked to her car and got in the passenger seat. She was greeted by Becky and J.K. smiling.

“So what was that?”

“What was what?”

“You and Nattie in there.”

“We were talking about the cats.”

“Oh really?”

“Shut up and drive my car, and Nattie said to follow 2 Pawz on Instagram.”

“I’ll do it when I go home.”

* * *

 

“I don’t need to get dolled up Lana.”

“Of course you. Just because it’s speed dating doesn’t mean that can’t look sexy.”

Trinity rolled her eyes as she looked at her phone.

“Did Summer text you yet?”

“No, she said she will when she’s in the lobby.”

“Good! That means that you could find something to wear. Something that’s sexy, but not slutty.”

That comment earned another eyeroll from Trinity.

“Come on Trin! You could find your future wife or husband there.”

“Lana, the only reason why we’re doing this is because it was on groupon, and we needed a third person, so I told Summer about it. It’s not that serious.”

“Someone is a little feisty.” said Lana “But I think you should wear this white dress. It makes your ass look great.”

Trinity let out a small laugh and decided to wear the dress because it actually did make her ass look great. Along with the dress, she wore gold jewelry, and gold heels.

“You look great Trin.”

“You don’t look too bad yourself.” said Trinity to her best friend who was wearing a black and red dress, red heels, red lipstick, and silver jewelry

“Summer is in the lobby.”

“Okay let’s leave.”

As Trinity and Lana walked towards the door, Coco started to look at her owner with her the signature, “Don’t leave me eyes.”

“Coco, mommy is gonna be back.”

“Yeah, you could wait.”

Coco ignored Lana’s comment and started to rub her head on Trinity’s leg.

“I’ll be be back baby.” 

Coco looked Trinity in the eyes and believed her. She licked her hand , and went to the toy box and picked her squeaky clown toy to play with.

“Okay it’s time for us to leave.” said Lana as she tried to cover her ears

“Yeah let’s do that.”

The two women took the elevator downstairs, and saw Sumer in the lobby.

“Hey girl!” greeted Summer as she hugged Trinity

“Lana, this is my coworker Summer. Summer, this is my best friend Lana.”

“It’s nice to meet you Summer.”

“It’s nice to meet you too Lana.”

“Okay y’all let’s go because I’m not trying to be standing in these heels all night.”

All three women walked to the parking lot . Trinity pressed the button on her keys and it unlocked the doors of her 2015 Dodge Charger. The car ride lasted about 15 minutes.

“Okay ladies, let’s do this!”

“Summer you’re too much.”

They walked into the location, and sat down until the basic instructions were given to them.

“Alright let’s start this up!” screamed the director

Lana, Trinity, and Summer all went to their designated areas.

“Hey beautiful.” said a man with a cheap spray tan and hair that resembled ramen noodles

“Hi.”

“My name is Nick.”

“My name is Trinity.”

“That’s a pretty name, but I think Trinity Nemeth would sound better.”

Trinity let out a sigh, and continued the conversation with him until the time was up. Nick wrote his number down on a napkin and mouthed the words “call me.”

“I’m throwing this shit away.” said Trinity quietly

“What’s up?” asked an extremely pale woman

“Um, hi.”

“My name is Paige.”

“My name is Trinity.”

“Your name is pretty. You’re hot too.”

Trinity let out a nervous laugh. Sure she liked getting compliments, but she hated when people were too forward. It just seemed like they just wanted sex from her. She genuinely tried to listen to what Paige was saying, but her terrible makeup was the only thing that Trinity could focus on.

“Maybe we could meet again sexy lady.”

“I’ll think about it.”

For the rest of the night, Trinity sat through cringe worthy men and women who were either too busy talking about themselves, or terribly flirting with her. So when the event was finally over, she let out a huge sigh of relief.

“How did it go Trinity?”

“I just wanna go home.”

They walked to Trinity’s car, but before Trinity got in the driver’s seat, she threw the napkin that had Nick’s number on it in the trash. 

“What was that Trin?”

“Nothing.”

When they got in Trinity’s car, Summer and Lana talked about how they enjoyed their potential partners  they met while speed dating. Trinity was happy that at least her friends had fun. She dropped them off to their respective destinations. Finally, she reached her apartment. As usual, she was greeted by Coco.

“Hey girl!” said Trinity as she kicked off her heels

She walked to the couch, and Coco joined her.

“Remind me to never go speed dating again.”

The black pitbull just stared at her owner 

“I should be a dog like you Coco. Y’all only gotta worry about being fed and played with.”

After hearing that comment, Coco licked Trinity’s face

“Dammit Coco! What did I tell you about that?” 

Coco could only smile at her owner.

“I can’t get mad at cha though, because you’re mommy’s princess.”

Coco rolled on her back so Trinity could rub her belly.

“I love you Coco.”

Coco responded by licking her owner’s hand.


	9. Chapter 9

“It feels great today.” Becky thought to herself 

It was around 4:30pm, and there was a slight breeze; the sky was a mixture of blue, yellow, and purple. Becky was in awe of the sight before her. Sure she had been living in Orlando since 2013, but the scenery still amazed her nonetheless. After staring for a few seconds, a sound interrupted the moment. She tired to look around and see what the origin of the noise was; however, she had no luck. She resumed looking at the sky until she heard the noise again. She tried looking again, but was unsuccessful once again at finding the source. She started to grow frustrated at trying to find what was making the noise, then she heard it again. She thought  her mind was playing tricks on her. It was no way in hell that she could be hearing that noise so  many times. She looked downward to see if some sort of insect was the culprit; while she was looking down she found the source- her stomach. She slightly frowned as she remembered that she only had granola and fruit to eat before she went on her walk.

“I guess I should find something to eat.”

Becky resumed her walking, but to her disappointment, every restaurant she was in the process of closing. She didn’t know why they were closing so early, but she had to keep looking for somewhere to eat. After a while she started to grow discouraged, and it seemed like she was never going to find a place to eat, until she saw a place that looked like it was still open. 

“Birdie Bee’s?”

Sure the name was kind of weird, but she was hungry and wasn’t going to turn down a place based solely on their name. She walked into the restaurant, and observed the setting. Indie music was playing, various plants were around, and all the furniture looked like it was done in the DIY style. Becky’s observation was interrupted when she was greeted by a familiar face.

“Becky!”

The orange haired woman was a little startled at first, but smiled once she realized who called her name.

“Hey Trin!” 

As Becky walked over to giver her co-worker a hug, she noticed that she looked like she was going somewhere special.

“Who did ya get all sexy for?”

“Well one one of my friends set me up on a blind date, but the person never showed up.”

“That’s fooked up.”

“It is, but I still look good.”

Becky nodded her head in agreeance, but while doing so, she was interrupted by her stomach growling.

“I think that’s why you came here.”

The two women sat down at a table, and were given their menus

“Breezy what’s the special for today?”

“Grilled salmon, brown rice, and asparagus.”

“I think I’ll have that.”

“What about you?”

“I’ll have what Trin is having.”

“Okay. What do you guys want to drink?”

“I’ll have the sweet tea.”

“I’ll have coffee.”

“Black or with sugar?”

“Black please.”

“Eww!”

“Black coffee is great Trin! Get that instead of the the sweet tea.”

“I’m going to take a pass on that one.”

“Ya can’t do me like this Trin!”

“I’ll be back with your drinks.” Said Brie as she laughed at the two women’s banter

“You and her seem close.”

“We are. I’ve known Brie for almost six years now. I’ve known her wife Alicia for seven years. They both own this place.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

Brie returned with their drinks

“A sweet tea and a black coffee for you ladies.”

Both women got their drinks, but Becky couldn’t help but stare at Brie. It was something familiar about her, but Becky couldn’t put her finger on it.”

“Uh, is everything okay?”

“Yeah… ya just remind me of someone that I know; my real estate agent when I first moved here.”

Brie smirked, “Lemme guess, her name is Nicole?”

“Yeah!”

“She’s my twin sister.”

“I could tell.”

“You and everybody else.” Brie said while chuckling “Your food is gonna be here soon. I’ll be back in like 5 minutes.”

As Brie walked to the counter, a brown skinned woman with blonde walked out of an office and started to walk toward Trinity and Becky.

“Trin, who’s this new friend you got here?”

“Alicia, this is Becky; she works at the gym with me.”

“Well Becky, you’re gonna love the food here! Oh, and another thing, Trinity is single.”

“Alicia!”

“I’m just trying to help you out.”

“I think I’ll keep that in mind Alicia.” Said Becky through chuckles

“Becky’s being optimistic Trin!” 

Trinity rolled her eyes, and Alicia joined her wife behind the counter.

“Well she’s a pushy one.”

“All of my friends are.”

“I feel ya on that one. It feels like I can’t go a second without Charlotte asking me when I’m gonna start dating again.”

“Listen, after the shitty speed dating I went through yesterday, and being stood up, I’ll be surprised if I even find anyone worth my time.”

“I never went speed dating, but from the tone of your voice, I could tell that it doesn’t seem like the best thing in the world.”

“It’s fun if you like creeps hitting on you.”

“Yeah that doesn’t seem very enjoyable.”

“At this point in my life, I wanna be with someone who is looking for something long-term. I’m almost 30!”

“I feel the same way. I wanna look for a lass, but it seems like almost every woman just wants to have a small fling or don’t wanna take things to the next level. It sucks.”

“It’s even harder for me. I’m bisexual, and when I tell a guy that, he sees it as a chance to have a threesome, and when I tell a woman that, she thinks I’m gonna cheat on her with a guy.”

“Trin, I would never treat you different because you’re bisexual. I don’t see you as some harlot; I don’t understand how some-”

“Becky, I get it.”

The Irish woman blushed, and Trinity couldn’t help but smile. She found Becky’s rambling cute. While looking at the orange haired woman, her eyes drifted to Becky’s sleeve tattoo.

“You must really like it huh?”

“W-what?” 

“My tattoo.”

“Oh, yeah.” Now it was Trinity’s turn to blush “It’s really nice and in detail.”

“I thought about it a lot before I got it. My brother actually drew up some ideas for me.”

“He’s a tattoo artist?”

“No, but he is an artist. He draws, paints, and sculpts well. He teaches classes back in Ireland. I have some pictures of his work.”

“Lemme see.”

Becky pulled out her phone, and showed Trinity her brother’s work.

“Wow. He’s really talented.”

As Becky and Trinity continued to converse, Brie and Alicia couldn’t resist smiling.

“They’re so cute.”

“They really are. Let’s take a picture of them.

“Alicia stop!”

“They won’t even notice.”

“Alicia.”

Despite her wife’s warnings, Alicia still took the picture.

“Got it.”

“Lemme see.”

“Weren’t you just telling me not to take the picture?”

“Come on Alicia.”

Alicia rolled her eyes and showed Brie the picture. Trinity and Becky were talking,but the way they were looking at each other suggested that something more was going on between the two.

“You would think that they were dating from looking at that picture.”

“They should be.”

“Maybe I should go over there and tell them to get a room. Wait I have an even better idea.”

“And that would be?”

“Putting this picture in the group chat.”

“Don’t put it in now. Wait until like tomorrow or something.”

“That’s a stretch.”

“Anyway, I’m gonna go check on their food.”

About a minute later, Brie came out with Becky and Trinity’s food. The two women were so wrapped in their conversation that they didn’t know that Brie was coming with their food until she put it on the table.

“Enjoy your food!” 

The two co-workers only engaged in small talk here and there while eating. After they finished their meal, Becky’s phone vibrated with a notification. The Irish woman looked at her phone and rolled her eyes. The shift in Becky’s mood was noticed by Trinity.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s just someone.”

Trinity sensed that Becky didn’t want to talk about it, so she left it alone. 

“I’m going to the bathroom.”

“Okay.”

As Trinity walked to the bathroom, Becky couldn’t help but stare at Trinity’s backside. Brie nudged her wife, and pointed to Becky. Alicia giggled as she looked at Becky who seemed hypnotized. Becky’s phone vibrating bought he back to reality. She groaned once again when she saw that it was the same person from before. She rolled her eyes again as she responded to the person who couldn’t stop bothering her. The lukewarm back and forth between Becky and the other person went on for a while before Becky decided to stop responding. She looked up, and started to smile when she saw Trinity walking back to the table.

“You missed me?”

“Just a-”

Becky’s phone ringing interrupted their conversation.

“I gotta answer, it’s my mum.”

She walked outside to take the call. Trinity looked at Becky, and couldn’t help but smile. She could tell that Becky enjoyed talking to her mother, and her mannerisms while doing so only made Trinity admire Becky even more. Of course, Alicia and Brie noticed the way Trinity was looking at Becky.

“How is Trin going to say that she’s looking for somebody but that somebody is right in front of her?”

“I don’t know.”

Becky walked back in, and she seemed even more chipper than usual.

“What did you and your mom talk about?”

“She’s visiting in October.”

“That’s good. Does she always visit in October?

“No. She usually visits in June or July, but she went on vacation during those months.”

“I guess she wanted to take a break from seeing you.” Said Trinity in a sarcastic tone 

“She might have.” Sia Becky with just as much wit

They continued to talk until both women noticed that it was getting late. They split the bill, and said their goodbyes to Alicia and Brie.

“Becky did you drive here?”

“No, I actually walked here. I think I’ll take an Uber or something.”

“You don’t have to do that. I’ll drive you home.”

“Trin ya really don’t-”

“Becky, I’m driving you home and that’s final.”

Becky decided not to respond, and she followed Trinity to her car. 

“Where do you live?”

“I live in the Brookside Apartments.”

“Wait, you live 20 minutes away and you walked here?”

“Well I kinda got carried away with myself huh?”

“You really are something else.”

Becky and Trinity sat in silence for  awhile until the Muay Thai instructor noticed a flag hanging from the rear view window.

“You’re Samoan?”

“No. What would make you think that I am?” Said Naomi with a quizzical look on her face

“Because of Samoa flag hanging on your rearview mirror.” 

“Oh. I only bought it because my ex is Samon. I’ll most likely give it to my friend.”

Becky wanted to know more about this ex, but she decided to keep her comments to herself. For what seemed like the millionth time, Becky’s phone vibrated and interrupted her thought process. She looked at the notification, and she wish she hadn’t after seeing who texted her.

“Ya gotta be fookin kiddin’ me.” 

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s just…”

“It’s just what?”

“This lass that I’m talking to she’s just so….”

“Annoying?”

“Yes! She doesn’t understand that we don’t have to text all the time.”

“Then tell her that.”

]”She’s not gonna listen. She’ll think that I’m not trying to communicate with her.”

“She sounds like a handful.”

“She is.”

Not too long after, Naomi got Becky to her destination.

“The ride didn’t seem that long.”

“It didn’t. Uh Trin, are ya doing anything over the weekend?”

“I don’t think so. Why you askin?”

“Well I really enjoyed today, and I wondered if we could do something like this again?”

“I enjoyed today too, and Friday is fine with me; is that a good day for you?”

“Yeah. I’ll text ya if anything else comes up.”

“Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow Becky!”

“See ya tomorrow Trin!”

  
  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

“I don’t know how you could eat toast for lunch.”

“It’s not the only thing that I’m eating. It’s like a side dish.”

Charlotte rolled her eyes at Becky’s response. Sometimes she really wondered what was going in the Irish woman’s head.

“We still on for Friday Becks?”

“About that…. Can we reschedule for another time because I made plans with somebody for Friday.”

“Oh really? You’re gonna make it official with Eva?”

“Hell no! She spent all day texting me, I’m not going to torture myself by going out with her.”

“No need to get all feisty! But who are going out with?”

“Trinity.”

“Oh.” Said Charlotte in a suggestive tone

“Why did you say ‘oh’ like that?”

“Like what?”

“Don’t play stupid Char.”

“I’m not playing stupid, I just think it’s interesting that you’re going with Trin.”

“Why do ya think it’s interesting?”

“You really want me to say why I think it’s interesting?”

“Yes.”

“I think it’s interesting because……….”

“Spit it out.”

“Because it’s obvious that you have a crush on her.”

Becky looked at her best friend with bewilderment. Sure she thought the Zumba instructor was attractive, but was she really attracted to her?

“I don’t think I have a crush on her.”

“You do.”

“How would you know?”

“The way you stare at her, and how your face lights up when you talk about her. You’re worse than a high school kid.”

Becky mulled over  what Charlotte said. Since Trinity’s first day at the gym, Becky had noticed that she felt different when she was around her. She felt giddy, she felt like she was on cloud nine, she felt so starry-eyed every time she saw her. She thought about the day before when they had that impromptu dinner. The atmosphere of it felt like so much more than two friends having dinner together, it felt like a date.

“Ya know what Charlotte, you’re right. I do have feelings for Trinity.”

“Took you long enough to realize that. So are you finally gonna make a move on Friday?”

“I don’t know. I wanna find out if she has feelings for me first.”

“You could find out if she has feelings for you if you kiss her and she kisses you back.”

“How romantic of ya Char. But seriously, I wanna know if she likes me.”

“Are you in middle school? Just ask her.”

“That’s easier said than done.”

“Well you need to say it. Lunch is almost over Becks, I’ll see you later.”

“I’ll see ya later Char!”

Becky sat by herself in the break room and thought about what Charlotte said again. “Maybe I should tell Trinity.”

  
  
  


Charlotte left about thirty minutes ago, so Becky was by herself. The orange haired woman packed her gear up, and cleaned the Muay Thai room. After that, she sat down on one of the benches and replayed the conversation that was held earlier between her and Charlotte. 

“Was I really that obvious when it came to Trinity?” Becky thought to herself

She replayed the conversation that she and the Zumba instructor had on the first day, and she concluded that she was acting like a head-over-heels high school teenager. Sure she was capable of keeping her feelings in check then, but now that she admitted to having feelings for Trinity, could she still be able to do that? 

“Get it together Quin.”

The Irish woman decided to stop the over thinking and she got the rest of her belongings and left. She noticed that she had several unread notifications, so she checked them. Since she was on her phone, she didn’t notice the other person who was walking in the same direction as her.

“Damn, I’m sorry.”

Becky looked up to see the woman who was on her mind.

“No it’s my fault. I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.”

An awkward silence swamped the two co-workers before Becky cleared her throat.

“So……. we still on for Friday?”

“Sure. You know what you wanna do?”

Becky had nothing planned so far, and she didn’t want to seem unprepared, so she gave an impulsive answer, “We can go to my house. We can have a movie night!”

“That sounds like fun. What time do you want me to come over?”

“Whatever is good for you.”

“Okay. I’ll see you later.”

Both women left the gym not too long after. While driving, Becky thought that she had made the situation awkward. What would happen on Friday? Would they get a little  _ too  _ close?  The orange haired woman decided to leave all of those questions for later.

* * *

 

Coco! Give me the sock!

The pit bull did not take Trinity’s plea seriously, and she continued to run around the living room with her owner’s sock in her mouth. Trinity tried to keep up, but she became exhausted. She let out a huff of frustration and tried to think about how she could get the sock out of her dog’s mouth. She looked around her apartment for anything that could help, and her face lit up when she saw a bag of Pupperoni on top of the fridge. As soon as Trinity grabbed the bag, Coco could not stop looking at the bag.  


“This Pupperoni looks really good. It would suck if you don’t get any because you don’t wanna listen.” 

Coco started to wag her tail.

“Come on girl. I know you want it.”

Coco could no longer resist the temptation. She dropped the sock and ate the snack from Trinity.

“Good girl.”

Trinity put the sock in her hamper and walked to the laundry room. After she put her clothes in the washing machine, she received a FaceTime call.

“Tamina!”

“Trin!”

The two women who consider themselves “cousins” hadn’t talked in a while since Trinity started her job.

“So what’s up? How’s the new job? You made any friends?”

“Damn Mina! Can I breathe?  But I really do love my job, and I love my co-workers. I actually have plans with one of them on Friday.”

“You’re going on a date already?”

“It’s not a date.” Trinity said while she rolled her eyes

“Whatever you say.” Tamina said with disbelief “Who is this co-worker you’re going out with?”

“Becky.” Trinity said while moving her clothes to the dryer

“Becky? What does she look like?”

“She has orange hair, a sleeve tattoo, and she has a really cute Irish accent.”

“You think her accent is cute? That’s interesting.”

“Bye Mina, I’m hanging up on you now.”

“Bye Trin. But since you have enough time to hang out with your little “friend” on Friday you should come over on Saturday. I’m having a little get together.”

“Who’s gonna be there?”

“Me, Jojo, Roman and his boyfriend, some other people, and Jimmy and Jey.” Tamina whispered the last two names

“Tamina I didn’t hear those last two names.”

“Jimmy and Jey.”

Trinity rolled her eyes at the two names Tamina mentioned. Jimmy was her ex-boyfriend and Jey is his brother. Trinity and Jimmy broke up six months ago, and Trinity hasn’t seen him since then.

“So are you still gonna come?”

“I’ll think about it. I’ll talk to you later Mina.”

Trinity hung up and thought about going to the party. Sure she hadn’t seen some of her friends since she started working so it would be good to go, but did she really want to see her ex-boyfriend and his equally annoying brother?

“I’m getting  headache thinking about this.” Trinity said to herself

She decided not to dwell on it any longer, so she finished folding her laundry. She went back to her apartment, and received a text message.

“We still on for Friday?”

Trinity smiled at Becky being so persistent.

“Yeah. What time do you want to come over?”

“I’ll let you know by Thursday.”

Trinity wanted to text back, but she just used the thumbs up option. She went to her room and put all of her laundry away. 

“It’s been a long day.” Trinity said to herself before plopping down on her bed

She laid on her bed and looked at her phone.She smiled at the text messages between her and the Muay Thai instructor. She contemplated sending her a goodnight message, but she decided to leave it alone. She locked her phone, and she started to think about Friday. Going to Becky’s house was going to be interesting. A lot could be said about a person when you go to their house, so Trinity started to think about what the Muay Thai instructor’s house looked like. Is it clean or messy? Is there a bookshelf? Does she have a DVD collection? What kind of movies does she like? She doesn’t seem like a rom-com type of person. Maybe she liked  _ Lord of the Rings  _ or  _ Harry Potter.  _ Maybe she liked horror movies. Trinity’s spine started to shiver at the thought of watching a horror movie. Honestly, Trinity never knew why people like horror movies.The gore and suspense was too much for her. Most likely, Becky was gonna make her watch a horror movie, and she would probably embarrass herself because she’ll end up closing her eyes when the scary parts come on. But maybe Becky wouldn’t mind. She would probably comfort her by wrapping her arms around her to make her feel okay. Yeah, Becky wrapping those nice, muscular, tattooed arms around her would be nice. Trinity loves tattoos, and Becky’s sleeve only made her love for them grow even more. It’s so detailed and vibrant. She started to wonder how it would feel to trace the orange haired woman’s tattoo. Goosebumps would rise on Becky’s skin as they lay in bed after having hot, passionate…

_ Woof!  _

Trinity almost fell out of her bed when she heard Coco bark. The pit bull joined her owner on the bed and had a mischievous look on her face.

“You like ruining things, huh Coco?”

The pit bull responded by licking her owner’s face.

“Even though you’re a mess, I love you munchkin.”

Coco responded to the compliment by licking her owner’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic, so critique is fully welcomed.


End file.
